Wally's Secret
by MegaBoxer
Summary: Wally struggles to tell Kuki his feelings, and every time he tries, a distraction slows him down, as does his emotions. Although, the school dance is coming up. This might be the chance he needs!
1. The Secret

**Wally's Secret**

Authors Note: I do not own 'Codename: Kids Next Door!'

YAY! First book (on FanFiction) EVER! :D Enjoy! A review is much appreciated. Thanks! Now, On to the show!

Chapter 1: The Secret

Numbuh 4, sitting in his room, thinking, concentrating, trying to decide whether or not to do something he's wanted to do for years. Suddenly, he hears a Knock on the door, and before he let them come in, he sprang out of his (boxing arena) bed, and headed straight for the Punching bag.

"Who is it?" asked Wally, as he punched the punching bag.

"It's Numbuh 5." Abby said, as she opened the door.

"I didn't say you could come in." Wally said angrily, walking over to his bed.

"Numbuh 5 don't care." Abby said, as she sat on the bed. "Everyone is concerned."

"About what?" asked Wally, in an aggravated voice.

"Bout' you, Numbuh 4." Abby said, as she stood up. "You've been hiding out in your room for days, only coming out to eat, and do Mission. Why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone, I'm just… Well… Jus-" Wally said, as he started rubbing his neck.

"Avoiding us…" Abby said.

"I'M NOT AVOIDING ANYONE, YA CRUDDY GIRL!" Wally said, frustrated and getting angrier by the second.

"Woah, little dude." Abby said in a sarcastic voice. "Numbuh 5's just trying to find out what's wrong."

"THERE. IS. NOTHING. WRONG!" Wally yelled, as his face turned dark red. As the eco went through the whole Treehouse, alerting everyone. Abby thought Smoke was going to come out of his ears.

"Numbuh 1 says that 'you need to straighten up' because this is getting on everyone's nerve." Abby said, walking away, and slamming the door behind her.

Wally looked at his Punching bag, as he walked over to it, and started punching. "Stupid cruddy girl," he said, as he hit harder and harder, "why do I need any of them? I don't. Yeh, I don't!" He started hitting harder, "I mean, they mock me, they tease… I'm not THAT short, yah know!" He hit the bag so hard, it broke off the branch of the tree it was hanging on. Quickly thinking, he jumped out of the way, screaming. This again, alerted everyone. "I mean why can't they just leave me alone? I just want to find a way to tell her how I feel. But every time I try, something happens. I get interrupted, and when I want to think about it, everyone BARDGES into my cruddy room!" Wally proclaimed as he sat on his bet, and felt upset.

Suddenly, he heard yet another knock on the door. "Come in…" he was curious to know who it was, sure enough it was Kuki-a.k.a. Numbuh 3.

"Hi, Numbuh 4!" She said as she pranced through the door. She sat down next to him. "What was that loud noise?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," he said, and turned toward her. _Man… why does she always show up here. I have to tell her, but I can't… _Wally thought.

"OK, well I'm going to go watch Rainbow Monkeys! Want to join me?" She asked.

Disgusted by the thought he said, "YUCK! I'd rather kiss a toilet!"

Kuki looked a bit upset, "Why don't you like Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh 4?"

"Because they're fo' cruddy girls, like you!" He yelled, not realizing what he said.

Kuki looked even more upset and started crying. And Wally hated to see her cry, so he cheered her up.

"Uuugh. Please stop crying…" in an annoyed tone, "OKAY! FINE! I'll watch your stupid movie with you…" he sounded mad, sad and grumpy.

"YAY!" Kuki instantly cheered up and started laughing! "Come on, Numbuh 4! Let's go watch it!"

"Yuck…" He mumbled, and started dragging himself down stairs.

They walked down stairs, and she sat down on the couch. He hesitated, but sat down next to her. He crossed his arms and she started the movie. After about an hour, he was so bored, he had to do something… so he reached under the couch to see if he could find something. He felt something metal, he pulled it out, and it was the remote. He wondered how it got under there, as Kuki just watched as he aimed it at the television.

"Don't you dare! This is the best part!" She grabbed the remote and immediately started watching again. He got up, and as he started back to sit down, he tripped, and landed right on Kuki… their hands were stuck together, as Nigel and Hoagie came down stairs. He blushed, so did Kuki. He instantly let go, and sat on the other chair… Nigel and Hoagie tried not to laugh and tip-toed back upstairs.

**Welp, there you have it, Chapter 1! Already working on chapter 2. Hope to have it out very soon. Please leave reviews, and feedback. As it's much appreciated. Thanks! ;)**


	2. A Delightful Surprise

**Wally's Secret**

**Authors Note: I do not own 'Codename: Kids Next Door!'**

**YAY! First book (on FanFiction) EVER! :D Enjoy! A review is much appreciated. Thanks! Now, On to the show!**

Chapter 2: A Delightful Surprise

Wally sat on the other chair, after that. He sat starring at the Television, as he tried not to look a Kuki. Kuki did the same, and tried to hide her blush. Wally thought to himself as he calmed down. He was thinking, maybe that was the time he could say what he was has been trying to say for years. He started by turning around and going to sit by her again. He blushed even more, when he saw out of the corner of his eye, she turned to look at him for a second.

"H-h-hey Kuki," he said VERY nervously, "I… I think I need to tell you something."

Kuki turned and looked at him as he took her hands, and both blushed (again), "Yes, Wally?" She asked, almost as shy as a turtle.

"I… I… I li-" Wally was cut off as a mechanical arm burst through the wooden wall, and drags Kuki and Wally with them, squeezing them closer then he'd ever been to her. She screamed as they were taken, alerting the others, and they jumped into action.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel yelled, as they swung into battle!

They ran after them, but it was too late. They were gone. They even got in their flying bus (Don't remember the name of it) and tried to find them. But they were long gone, and had no idea who it was who took them. All they could do, is hope.

A couple hours later (after being knocked out), she woke up next to Wally, both tied to the chair. She nudged him, and he woke up. Barely making noise, he whispered "Where are we, Kuki?" a bit scared of what might happen.

Kuki, with a scared look said "I don't know, Wally…" for it was dark, with just a little light. "I'm scared…"

Wally stood there quite, thinking of what to say, suddenly… "Kuki, I have to say what I was going to say earlier…"

"W-what's that…?" she said, as she raised her eyebrow with her still scared look.

"I… think… I really… I… Um… Li-" cut off again, with a voice coming from the darkness.

"Well, well, well." It sounded like Five separate kids were speaking at the same time. And sure enough, out of the darkness walked the Delightful Children from down the lane.

"Isn't this Delightful?" They said, as they walked over to the light switch.

"Why the crud did you Kidnap us?" he asked, as he watched Kuki's expression go from scared to angry

"That's for us to know, and you to find out, Number Dork." They said while the light revealed their house.

"Hey! Don't call Numbuh Dor- I mean… Numbuh 4 a dork!" Kuki angrily proclaimed.

"Yeah, and let us go, you Delightful Freaks!" saying a bit unconfidently.

"Never! You dumb Kids Next Door will be begging for us to stop our plan this time, because it's fail-proof!" the Delightful Children said.

Wally felt the rope come a bit loose. "Kuki, I think I can reach the emergency button in my pocket!" he whispered.

"Press it, Wally, and hurry!" Kuki said getting a bit worried, as the Delightful Children had a laser pop out from the floor, pointing straight at them.

"Almost got it…" he whispered as the ropes came even more loose.

"Goodbye, Kids Next Dorks!" The Delightful Children said, laughing.

"GOT IT!" He yelled, as he pressed the button.

"What? What did you say, Numbe-" cut off by a loud bang!

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Nigel yelled as Abby, Hoagie, and he burst through the wall.

"Oh no!" The Delightful Children yelled.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel yelled, leaping into action!

Nigel ran up to the control panel and stopped it from firing, Abby untied Numbuh 3 and 4, and Hoagie shot the laser, breaking it into pieces.

"NO! YOU STUPID KIDS NEXT DOOR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" They yelled, as they ran off.

"Grrrrr!" Wally growled as he started after them, with Nigel stopping him.

"Let them go, Numbuh 4, they're not worth it." He said as they walked out the hole in the wall.

**THANKS FOR READING! I got this out sooner than I expected because I worked on chapter one like a week ago, finished and got this one out. Also, by this time, I've written chapters 3 and 4 as well. And I** **hope to have at least 10. Again thanks! I will update soon, then I'm taking a break, for a week. Going on a mini vacation once school is out. Feedback and Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks! ;)**


	3. Ideas In Motion

**Wally's Secret**

**Authors Note: I do not own 'Codename: Kids Next Door!'**

**YAY! First book (on FanFiction) EVER! :D Enjoy! A review is much appreciated. Thanks! Now, On to the show!**

**Now, before I start, I want to reply to two reviews from a person (2 reviews same person). I was thinking the same thing, and had already written this. So, without farther ado, Chapter 3 (This one is pretty good.) **

Chapter 3: Ideas In Motion

Wally, sitting in his room again, was upset that he still hadn't gotten it out of him. He pictured the teams reaction;

"Haha!" and "Hehehe!" went through his mind.

He thought about Kuki's reaction; "No! I don't like you…" went through his mind as he got even more upset. And then he thought of why he likes her; She's pretty, her hair is perfect, how her sparkly eyes glow in the dark like a light, her skin; almost like a very bright shade of pink. He thought of her personality, how she can act so serious one minute, and then be such a child the next. He started to feel as if he had fell off a cliff, and was flying through the sky. He suddenly though he needed to just keep it the way it was, because if he didn't and she doesn't like him, they may not be friends anymore.

"Get a hold of yourself, Wally!" he said, talking to himself. "I just need to get it over with. I do not care what the others say. I'll just walk in to her room and say-" as he walked out of the room. "I li-" cut off by Kuki right next to him "Hiya Wally!" scaring him so much, he jumped and screamed.

"Oh… h-hey Kuki." He said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering what you were going to say earlier?" Kuki asked kind of anxious to hear.

He paused for a second, thinking of a good idea, that he hated. "Oh-oh, n-nothing Kuki. It's nothing."

"Okay! Bye Wally!" she walked off as he started regretting his ingenious idea.

He thought about it for a second, and then he started to really come to a close. He wanted to, but he didn't want to. Suddenly, he looked over at his drawer and opened it, there was a picture of Kuki taped to a flyer for the '6th Grade Dance' at their school. He knew exactly what to do, because the dance was in four days, Kuki had nobody to go with, Hoagie and Abby are going together, and Nigel and Rachel are going together. Kuki wanted to go, but obviously not without the person she likes too; Wally. Wally didn't know this, but she did like him as well.

**ALRIGHT! I know it was short, but thanks for reading! Follow and review, it's much appreciated! **


	4. The Question

**Wally's Secret**

**Authors Note: I do not own 'Codename: Kids Next Door!'**

**YAY! First book (on FanFiction) EVER! :D Enjoy! A review is much appreciated. Thanks! Now, On to the show!**

**Chapter 4: The Question**

**Kuki's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, playing with my rainbow monkeys, when I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. She was surprised to hear the sound of a, cute, young man's voice; it was Wally.

"Hey, Kuki? You in here?"he said, as she got up to walk to the curtains she used as a door.

"Hiya, Wally!" she said, with a very happy smile.

"Hey Kuki, I have a question…" he said as he looked down in embarrassment.

"What's that?" I said, getting even more curious than before.

"Umm, I bought two tickets to this thing, that's going on." He said started to blush a bright red glare.

"What thing?" I asked almost screeching in excitement.

"Well, as you may know, there's a dance going on at the school in four days, and… well… I thought… I don't know… maybe you'd want t-" he stopped as he heard a sound from my mouth.

"Yes. I would love to go with you to the dance, Wally!" I said trying not to scream with excitement.

Wally's heart almost beat right out of his chest (which would make it hard to go to the dance. :P), as he mumbled, "Uh-uh… yeah! Right, well… I'll uh… look forward to it."

Trying not to say something to embarrassing, I just looked excited at him, and gave him a big smile.

**Wally's POV**

As I walked back to his room, I was trying not to smile myself. I don't think I've heard the sound of her voice go so high… I thought more and more about how much I liked her, and how excited I was to tell her… but I was still nervous about her reaction. But maybe it won't be so bad.

**Normal POV**

Wally suddenly hears, "Hey Numbuh 4, what's going on?" Hoagie asked in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit nervous to find out what he was gonna say.

"I saw you talking to Numbuh 3, what did you say?" as he raised an Eyebrow with a half-smile.

"I… I… I…" he had nothing to say, as his cheeks turned red.

"Come on, Numbuh 4, I won't tell no body." He said, out of the deepest part of his heart.

"Ooooh… alright, but if you tell anyone before she does herself, I'm gonna-" he said as he gets cut off.

"I promise!" Hoagie said, as he started to listen.

"Well, I asked her to the School dance." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Aaaaaannnddd? Wha'd she saaaaayyy?" He asked in excitement and curiousity.

"It was a yes…" Wally said.

"MAN! Good job Numbuh 4! Hahaha!" he said starting to laugh and patting Wally on the back.

"Thanks." He said trying not to smile.

Hoagie left, winking at Numbuh 4 and laughing.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! It's not that short, but it's still a bit shorter then I intend. But I'm just trying to get to more stuff. This part of the story is a bit slow, until the next chapter which I'll try to have out soon. (HOPEFULLY WEDNESDAY!) Review, Fav, and Follow! Thanks. ;)**


	5. Dancing with Myself

**Well, guys! Here I am. Here you are. Hello. **** I think I'll be listening to 'Who Can It Be Now?' by: Men At Work, while I write this. :P Anyways… I'm setting up a bit of a review count for each Chapter. You will have to have given me 5 reviews (FROM DIFFRANT PEOPLE!). Because I want a bit more inspiration. So I need at least 2 people to review. The goal will get little by little higher. :P Thanks! And without farther ado, CHAPTER 5! :D**

**Chapter 5-Dancing with myself**

**JUST TO CLARIFY, THIS TAKES PLACE 4 DAYS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Wally was so ready tell her by this point, that he'd almost told her at least 3 times in the past 4 days. It was about 6 hours before the dance (2:13pm to be specific :P), when he sort of realized he can't dance.

"OH CRUD!" he thought to himself, as he watched Kuki sit on the couch. "WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT BEFORE I ASKED HER!?" feeling completely dumb, he went to his room and decided to punch the bag, and gather thoughts.

4 hours past, and it was about time to go. He was all dressed up in a tuxedo. At this point all he cared about was Kuki. He didn't want to wear a tuxedo, it was uncomfortable, ichy and everything else. Nigel and Hoagie were waiting for their dates as well. They were laughing a Wally and making fun of him for no good reason, just trying to get on his nerves.

Suddenly, their smiles, and Wally's frown turned into a stunned, jaw dropped, exhilarated look, as their dates came down the wooden stairs. Wally had left a boxing glove on the stairs, in which Kuki tripped over and fell. She fell right on Wally, and for as little as he was, she was surprised at how strong his was.

He caught her right in his arms, not even flinching or moving backwards. With her face in his, she blushed. By this time, Wally wanted so much to tell her, he just shrugged and smiled. Making Kuki blush a DARK red. It was very noticeable, and so as Abby and Rachel smiled and felt all fuzzy inside, Nigel and Hoagie tried their best not to laugh at him (again).

Wally was just… completely confused at how she would take someone as short as him to a dance. He actually was feeling guilty; he liked her so much, that he thought that he didn't deserve her. And so, the night went on, 30 minutes after this, Wally was late to Hoagies house after stopping at his. Hoagie's mom was telling them "Ooooh, he probably just got a ride with his mom." This made Kuki feel upset.

When he arrived there, they were gone. So, with an angry look on his face he started walking. "Stupid Hoagie…" he mumbled. Suddenly he felt pain, he put his hand on the back of his head, and looked at his hand, and it was covered in blood.

"Huh?" he said to himself. "OUCH!" He turned around to be surprised with a fist- no wait, FIVE fists to his face. He blacked out.

Kuki, waiting for Wally, was just standing there. It was 8:34pm. He was supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. Tears started foaming in her eyes, as she drug herself inside. She liked Wally, a lot, and wanted him to be there. She was by herself, as she watched as Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie and Abby dance. Abby saw Kuki, all alone. She went over to comfort her, and it did nothing. She was very sad, sad enough that she started silently crying her eyes out.

"You okay, honey?" Abby said, as she put her hand on Kuki's back.

"No. This night was going to be perfect." Kuki said, trying to dry her tears.

"Oh, it'll be okay, girl." Trying to cheer her up, "When we get home, I'm going to talk some sense into that boy."

"No, don't do that." Kuki said, starting to laugh. "He doesn't deserve you to, because I'm going to."

"Oh, much better girl." Abby said as she winked.

Kuki got up, and decided to walk home. When she got there, she changed into her usual clothes, her green sweater, and black leggings. She put her raven hair down, went into her room, and locked the door. She sat there, thinking about him;

**Where was he!? Why didn't he come? He must really not like me. Or, if he does… What happen? I think he does. I don't know. He might have gotten too nervous? Oh, okay then. In that case I'm oka-. No. He just didn't show. **

She started to cry a bit, again, as she drifted off to sleep.

**WOAH. That was a change for the worse! Things are getting a bit more intense, eh? Well, what will happen? That's a secret. ;)**

**GOAL TO BE REACHED- 5 Reviews**

**Fav for Kuki to feel better, and Like for Wally to wake up… lol**


	6. How We Met

**ALRIGHT! Man, it's been a while… I want to get the most Uplifting, comforting, emotional things in these next few chapters… SPOILER ALERT; I will not spoil things. :3-Anyways, this chapter is just the beginning basically. What thought to be a 10 or less chaptered book, is going to be much bigger. I just had a HUGE brainstorm, and decided; "I'm going to add a ton more!" SOOOOO… Without further ado… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… INTRODUCING THE FIRST OF THE (saddest) BEST CHAPTERS… FLIPPIN' CHAPTAH' SIX! YEEEEEOOOO! Alright, I'm done. Peace out, and uh… oh yeah, if you cry in the next 3 chapters, feel free to give me feedback. :P**

Chapter 6 – How we met

3 years earlier…

2:31AM, Wednesday, December 23rd 2009.

Down a road, (not far from where the treehouse is currently) there lived a young, shy-ish, girl. She had Violet eyes, very pale skin, and Raven long hair that reached her waist. Her name, was Kuki. Kuki Sanban. She was 7 years old, going into the second grade. She barely spoke, he only friends, Abby and Hoagie, wondered why she never really spoke. No one but she, knew why. She was just all caught up in thoughts, always observant, never missing a butterfly flutter by. She was shy, but not too shy. She just didn't speak much. She usually just Nodded, and shook her head to her friends when they said something. She wasn't very loud, she wasn't too quite. She was basically right in the middle of all that. She had to walk, to and from school, because she didn't live but a mile or 2 down the road.

One day, on her way home, she noticed a moving van in the house across the street. She didn't bother going and saying "Hi!" or anything, no no no, she'd rather be up in her room, playing with her little sister, Mushi, and her rainbow monkeys. She never even paid attention to others who moved in next door, or across the street, or anything. But for some reason, she just couldn't skip this one by, every once in a while, she'd glance out the window at the house across the street, waiting for someone to come out. Hours on end, she'd been glancing every so often, but never seemed to see anyone.

It was around 5:23pm when Kuki and her sister were outside, playing. Kuki didn't even think about the house at this point, she didn't even clearly remember it. Suddenly, a baseball landed in her yard. She looked over to see a boy running towards it. She had seen lots of boys in her life, like Hoagie, or people at school. But this one, she couldn't take her eye off of. He was probably about 3 quarters of her size, in other words; he was small. He had Blonde bowl shape hair that was so blonde it almost looked yellow. His eyes were Sparkly and Green, and he wore ripped blue jeans, and a **BLACK** T-shirt.

Mushi by this time was only 4, and she had no clue about love, nor did Kuki, but she was beginning to feel it.

"W-wood you wike shom tea, mistar wainbow monkey?" Mushi said, in her cute 4 year old voice. She looked up at Kuki, and saw she was looking at that boy. "Wuukiiii!" She yelled, as Kuki snapped back to the real world. Kuki looked down, and Mushi said "Waors dee cwayawns?" **(JUST TO CLARIFY "Where's the Crayons?"), **Kuki grabbed all the crayons and looked back up to see the boy standing in her lawn holding his ball.

"Girls are cruddy…" he said with a thick Australian accent, which made Kuki blush just hearing. He turned around and charged across the street back to his yard.

The next day, Kuki was walking to school when suddenly she hears "Hey you!", she walked a few more steps getting away from the familiar voice. "I saw you last night!" the blonde boy said, catching up to her. "What's your name?" the strange boy asked.

"My names Kuki." She said, "Sanban." She added.

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Wally. Wally Beatles." He said, loud, proud and clear.

She giggled at the fact that she was looking straight down at the top of his head, realizing that 3 quarters was wrong, more like half* her size. They walked to school together, she introduced him to her friends, and then they walked home with each other.

"And that's how we met." A older sounding Kuki said, as she draws pictures on a seat next to some strange machine. "I wish I could talk to you, Wally…" as she put her hand on his. "I wish you weren't asleep." YOU-THE READER-NOW NEED TO KNOW, HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL.

"Get well soon, Wally." Kuki turned her head, and walked out the doors crying.

Wally, was in a Coma…

**OKAY! Yeah, sorry for the depressing scene here… This will all be explained in the next chapter. Not spoiling things here, but it will take place BEFORE this chapter. So the next chapter is a prequel. Anyways, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTERS OUT! Sadly, I'm leaving for a week now. So bye everyone. I will have some good stories to tell when I get back. *Wink Wink. ;)**

**REVIEW GOAL: 10 **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! -If you want the next chapter. ;P-**


	7. This is it

**Hey guys, I'm here. Welcome. It's me. Wussup? Idk. Whatever. Let's get on with it, shall we? Not going to say anything else, because you want to get to the book. Well, you know I should probably tell you that, something happened to the last chapter… not 'How we met' but 'This is it – Part 1'… so SUMMARY, 'He didn't show up, he was in a place where he couldn't get out. Kuki/Abby went to his house, never showed up there, nervousness, and then he was visited by some people who kidnapped him. Kuki and Abby are worried, and now we're here. The last chapter was very small, so here you go!**

**Chapter 7 – This is it-**

**With Kuki**

"Abby, where is he?" Kuki asked nervously…

"I don't know! No one has seen him since yesterday afternoon!" Abby said.

"Abby, what if something happened to him?" Kuki asked trying not to form tears.

Abby put her hand on Kuki's shoulder "You have to remember Kuki, he's stronger than most kids his age. He can take care of himself… I hope." She said, looking upwards hoping Kuki didn't hear, because if she did she'd start crying.

"WAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Kuki started crying again, yep, she heard her.

"Oh, Kuki… please don't cry no more. You're going to faint or somethin'." Abby said, bending down in front of her.

**Back to Wally**

"I should have known. You cruddy Delightful Dorks won't get away with this."

"Oh, but we will." They, she, he, it—whatever said, starting to chuckle.

**Back to Kuki**

"Wait…" Kuki said, as a light bulb appeared above her head.

Abby stared at it, wonder where it came from and how it got there… She was amazed by this magic.

"The Delightful Children!" Kuki smiled and looked up to see it. She smacked it, and it fell to the ground a broke.

**Back to Wally**

He's tied to a chair, looking straight at the end of a laser, pointing straight at him.

"W-why…?" he thought out loud, "Why can't I just tell her?"

"What?" They said.

"I mean, all I wanted to do was say it…" he looked down in shame.

"Oh, your little crush on Numbuh 3, huh?" they looked at him, and laughed.

At that, this made Numb- Wally mad. "Her name is Kuki, to you." He said. You see, they were sort of taking a break, and they were only using real names.

"Whatever, that Puki won't be alive much longer anyways. Nor will you." They said, and started to laugh.

"Why I ought-a!" He said, feeling the ropes break free a bit.

"You ought to what? Sit and watch us fire our laser at you? Good idea!" they all said, chuckling but stopping when they realized that was a lame joke. (BY ME… lol)

Wally, pulling his ropes off jumped into action.

"WHAT? How did you escape?!" They asked surprised.

"You cruddy dorks tie like girls!" he said, kicking the Delightful Children in the face.

He was handling it pretty well, for being all alone. But suddenly, the wall burst open, with Numbuh 3, 2, and 5 running into action as Numbuh 1 just walked in (like a boss).

"Well Hello, Delightful Children." Nigel Said. "We will just take out friend here and go. We're on a bit of a break."

"Not this time, Nigel Uno!" they said, firing the laser with Kuki standing right next to Wally.

"Wally, please tell me this is why you weren't there last night." Kuki said. Wally Nodded. Kuki hugged Wally tightly, making Wally feel happy.

_JUST TELL HER YOU CRUDDY WIMP! _Wally hated being called a wimp, and he realized he was. So, that gave him the courage he needed. He took her hands, and finally tried to choke it out. "Kuki, I have to tell you something…" Wally said, as Kuki blushed…

Numbuh 2 hit the laser forcing it to lean upwards, aiming for the celling.

"I…I..." he stuttered as he looked into her eyes.

The laser shot, shooting the celling, making it collapse.

He saw it, "LOOK OUT!" Wally said, as he pushed her out of the way.

"I love you-" he got it out right before it crushed him.

"Wally!" She screamed as Nigel, Hoagie and Abby ran over to help lift it up.

The Delightful Children ran off (again).

They had enough strength together to push it up, and Kuki drug him out, and saw he wasn't responding. He was bloody, twisted up, and not responding to anything… Nigel called an ambulance. They arrived 7 minutes later, with Kuki right there with him. She tried getting in the ambulance with him, but they wouldn't let her. They drove off. "I love you too…" She said silently, starting to cry.

3 Hours passed, and they saw the doctor coming out to them. The doctor, of course, being Abby's dad. He came out saying the words, they hoped not to hear. "I have some bad news, Kids." He walked them to his room, there was a big machine, and he was still asleep not moving.

"W-what's w-w-wrong?" Kuki said, with tears in her eyes.

"Wally… Well… he is, in a coma."

"W-what's a-a c-coma?" she asked genuinely confused.

"It's when your friend here is sleeping, and he may wake up in a minute, hour, day or week. Or… he may… not wake up… ever."

Kuki thought about this… and started to cry a bit more.

"I'm sorry, kids…" he said as he walked out.

_One week has gone by, I've visited all day everyday… waiting, waiting, and waiting for you to wake up. The doctor says that tomorrow is the last day… the day it all ends… the day you- … Die. I'm not ready for you to die, Wally… I don't want you to leave me. –Love Kuki_

Kuki had been drawing a lot, making pictures for him, writing letters to him. She didn't want him to die… she wanted him to live a long life- with her. All she did was ask "Please, please wake up, Wally!" but, it did not happen.

The next day, she got up, got dressed and rushed to the hospital, on foot. It was about 3 miles, and she ran the whole way. (something I'd never do because I hate to run. Lol) She walked in to see Mr. and Mrs. Beatles, along with Joey. She had realized Joey had gotten a bit bigger than last time, and she smiled at the thought that if Wally died, she'd have a replica basically. They were about to unplug him; about to let him die… She went up to the side of Wally's bed, and watched him for a second. She kissed him on the cheek, and started crying all over his 'Strange robe thingy'.

_Where am I? I hear something… someone… it… it sounds like… Like a girl. I don't know where I am, I'm alone. It's dark, it's cold, and I can't breathe very well. I can't open my eyes, they… they feel like they'd bleed if I did. But, I need to take a peek, see what's going on. Only let my eyes open slowly and very little… oh, am… am I in the hospital? I can't quite see who's to the side of me, it sounds like she's crying... is that… is that Kuki? It's Kuki! And, Joey, Mom, and Dad! I think I'm just gonna keep my eye's closed and see what happens. Oh wait, what… what was that sound. (the machine unplugged) Oh, woah! What, agh! What's happening…? I… well… nothing, I guess…_

The Machine is unplugged, and so they waited for Wally's pulse to go out completely… They waited around a full minute, and decided something's up...

"Hmm." Mr. Lincoln walked over to Wally, smiled, leaned in to Wally's face and said… "Wally? Can you hear me?"

_Did I hear that right? Ugh, I feel like… like… just laying here and sleeping… I want to go to sleep but I'll respond._

Kuki, with her eyes filled with tears, looked up…

"…" Wally groaned as he tried to wake up…

"What's that?" Mr. Lincoln smiled and started to chuckle…

"Y-yes…" very silently Wally's voiced cracked and he woke up a bit.

Kuki gasped, and watched as his green, sparkly eyes opened slowly…

"Yes, I hear you…" Wally said, as Kuki hugged his neck. "OW!" He yelped, for his neck was hurt bad.

"Kuki, his neck is hurt, bad." Mr. Lincoln said.

"Oh… sorry Wally." Kuki said and giggled.

"It's okay, it was good pain." He said kind of silently.

"I have something I have to say, Wally." Kuki said, as she raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Wally said, completely confused.

"Welcome back!" She said, and got his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked now so confused…

"You were in a Coma for a week, son." His dad said. "But yah pulled through, you little trooper!" he added.

Wally was surprised at this… he had no idea. "Oh…"

She gave him a hug again, and said "I love you."

Wally was in pain, but decided he didn't care. And choked out; "I love you, too."

Their parents stared at them, but they didn't care. They stared into each other's eyes, and she leaned a bit forward… and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Their mother and father officially had to do something, and they all awe'd.

But still, they didn't care.

**Well, hope this warmed your heart. it's still not over… there's a bit left, then I'm starting a new book.**

**REVIEW GOAL: 20**

**REVIEW FOR KUKI, AND FOLLOW FOR WALLY! ;)**


	8. Life went on

**Well, as the epic conclusion to my first story; 'Wally's Secret' creeps upon us, I am currently working on a prequel. As seen in chapter 6, it was actually a taste of what happens in the story. The story itself will be a bit more detailed than that, though. So, thanks for reading this book, my first one, and I hope to see y'all there. Thanks! ;D**

**Chapter 9 – Life went on**

After 1 month in the Hospital, Wally was finally able to walk again with his crutches. As you know, Kuki tried to do her best to take care of him, and she did. He healed after about 2 months, and was only trying to get over a broken wrist. And then they moved on, it was kind of like it didn't happen, accept Kuki was a lot clingier, and Wally liked it. She didn't let him go on a mission without her, and she hugged him and kissed him a lot more.

Wally and Kuki went on their first date. He borrowed some money from his mom, and took her to 'Pete's Pizza Palace'. They had a great time; they talked about some things, like hopefully a future together. Kuki brought up names for their kids, she came up with Koa, and he came up with Shaps. By the idea of this for the first minute or so, he blushed and just smiled at Kuki while she trailed away in thought about it. They found a photo booth, and decided to take some photo's to remember this by. The picked the frame with 'Best Friends' on the edges. Picture 1, they made funny faces. Picture 2, it was serious smiles. And for 3, Wally had no idea what to do. But before he could do anything, Kuki kissed him right smack dab in the mouth. Leaving him shocked, his eyes widened and he was paralyzed.

1 year later, they were still together, loving every minute of it. Nigel and Rachel went on their first dates, as did Hoagie and Abby. But were finally 13, they were going to be decommissioned. When they went to sit in the decommissioning room, they gave each other gifts, to remember while they lost their memories. Wally gave Kuki one half of a Heart shape locket, with two pictures; One, of the whole team together. Second, of him and Kuki kissing in the Photo booth. His half had the picture of the serious smiles, and the whole team as well. The sight of this made her cry, hoping she'd find him, or he find her.

One week went by, he still hadn't seen her, or even known who she was. All he had was the half of the locket, and she the same. Then school started back, and they still didn't see each other. The second bell rang, and they were still searching. Suddenly, they backed into each other. Both of them blushed. "A-are you… Wally?" Kuki asked. "Are you Kuki?" Wally asked. The placed the locket together, and kept blushing. He told her she was beautiful, not even knowing who she was. But he had to admit, that she really familiar. She agreed.

3 Months went by, they were absolute best friends. They even went on, another, first date. And not knowing that he did, he took her to 'Pete's Pizza Palace' again. He took her home to introduce to Joey, his mother and father. They said they already knew her, but he's never introduced her. They still had no idea what was going on.

But one day, they went out on another date. They went to a movie, not a Horror movie, or a violent movie. He agreed to take her to a Chick Flick because he wanted to spend more time, and she wanted to see the movie. They were officially in love, again. He'd do anything for her; Her the same for him. Later that night, he walked her home. But then he turned to her…

"Hey, Kooks?" he said. Grabbing her hands.

_Kooks? Where'd he come up with that? I love it. _She thought.

"Yes, Wally?" she said.

"I… I feel like I've known you forever, you know?"

"I feel the same. Even though I only remember a few months." She said, looking down.

He put his hand on her chin, holding it up, so he can look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Kuki Sanban." He said, no nervousness at all. For this 14 year old Wally was stronger, older and more mature. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

Kuki just stared in shock, but in a good shock.

"Kuki?" he asked, thinking she was going to not say the same thing.

She didn't… instead she Kissed him right on the mouth. Somehow, this brought back many memories of them. Like his incident, when they met, and a few times they 'played' with the Delightful Children. They didn't remember the Kids Next Door, but they remembered Nigel, Abby and Hoagie. Nigel, was now the president of their grade, he was dating Rachel, and Abby and Hoagie were dating too. Kuki knew Abby already, but not Hoagie, she met him and Wally met them both through her; or so they thought.

6 years went by, and they were just about to finish College. They were still altogether, best friends, dating and never separated. They all even made it into the same college, Wally almost didn't, for he still didn't LOVE school, but he was doing better. He wasn't getting lower than a C- each test. He's even had A+'s.

Once they finished, Wally asked Kuki to go have dinner with him on their special spot; a hill a mile out of town, where you could see all the lights at night, and watch the sunset, and the moonrise. On that hill sat a small tree; which they sat their blanket underneath. They ate dinner and just sat watching the sunset.

"Kuki," Wally said, sounding nervous.

_DOES HE SOUND NERVOUS?! Wow, this ought to be good, _She thought.

"Yeah, Wally?" she said, glaring up at him, with her sparkly violet eyes, almost making him stop and stare.

"I… I've known you since we were 7, yah know?" he asked.

"I know, Wally." She beamed happily at him.

"And, we've been best friends since we were 7 too, right?" he asked.

"Y-has, Wally." She laughed at his face turning red.

"Well, then I want to ask you something…" he turned serious.

"Oh, OK… what is it Wally?" she asked, kind of confused.

"C-can you look at the stars?" he asked,

"Uh, O-okay…" she said starting to laugh, then she looked up. "Okay, now what, Wally?" she giggled.

"Now look down." He said, very, VERY nervously.

She looked down and gasped. He was kneeling down on one knee, and holding a ring in his hand.

"Wally… I-is that-" she started…

"Marry me, Kuki Sanban." He said, wishing- no, BEGGING she'd say yes.

"Yes. Yes I will." she said, asking with a sarcastic anger tone.

"W-what?" he said, sort of shocked…

"What, you didn't think I'd say yes?" she looked at him with a smile, and an eyebrow rose.

"Well, I was hop-"; He said but was cut off by Kuki tackling him to the ground kissing him. She released and looked straight in his green eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you, Wallabee Beatles." She smiled and giggled.

3 years passed… They lived in the same town, they had a house, had good plentiful jobs. Kuki, who was home early, was prancing around the house when he came in.

"Uhh… Kooks, what's going on?" he knew something was going on, for she only pranced that way when she was happy about something.

"Wally, I..." she stopped for a second, and then said it. The three words Wally wanted to hear for a whole week now; "I'm pregnant!"

Another 10 months passed, and she had, what Wally liked to call; Koala, A.k.a Koa.

3 more years passed, Nigel and Rachel had had a kid, so did Hoagie and Abby. But Kuki was pregnant again.

And another 10 months went by, and they had Shaps… When Koa was 7, she joined the KND as the new Numbuh 3 in sector V. And when Koa was 10, he was 7 and he became the new Numbuh 4; the second roughest KND ever. They were with Hoagie and Abby's kid, and Nigel and Rachel's kid.

All-in-all, no one could ever beat the best, and the best were Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby, and the soopreme leader Rachel, The KND 2001-2007. But who knows, Shaps and Koa may have some good adventures too.

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I had fun making this. I promise my next book will be good; New Neighbor's. **

**Leave Reviews, Follow me and I'll have this new book out soon. ;3 **

**BYE EVERYONE! SEE YAH IN MAH NEXT BOOK! :D**


End file.
